I Never Knew I Could Love You
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: The battle was over and all the was left standing was one monk and one miko. With the ones they loved gone, how could they continue on?
1. After the Battle

**Title: I Never Knew I Could Love You **

**Author: inuyashagirl5**

**Rating: T (Rating may go up in future chapters)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Some Humor**

**Pairing: Kagome/Miroku**

* * *

Chapter One: After the Battle

He stood there silently. The field before him once Kaede's village was now nothing but a barren wasteland littered with demon remains, as well as a few humans. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. It just didn't seem possible that they were all dead.

Sango and Kohaku were closest to him. The female demon slayer lay wrapped protectively around her younger brother, cradling him against her chest. The remnants of one of Naraku's tentacles pierced through the armor and flesh of both siblings, undoubtedly it was what brought them to their deaths. At least they had died together.

Kirara and Shippo lay amongst demon limbs, both having passed on due to poison from Naraku's insects. It looked as though Kirara had done her best to protect the tiny kit in their last few moments alive.

He moved the two small demons over to the slayer siblings. His attention landing lastly on the half-demon and the priestess pinned beneath him. Inuyasha had done all he could to protect Kagome from the blast their combined energies had made.

He was lifting the dead weight of Inuyasha when he heard the soft pain filled moan of the Kagome. He glanced over at her to see if it was true and that he wasn't just hearing things.

"Kagome?" he set Inuyasha down and rushed to her side, "Kagome, stay still. You're hurt."

"Is it over?" she strained to speak, "Miroku, where are the others?"

"Yes, Kagome, it's over. Naraku has been defeated." he lifted her partially into his lap and held her close as he braced himself to admit the harsh truth of the moment, "Kagome, the others didn't survive. I'm afraid it's just the two of us left."

"The others are..." her voice cracked, "Even Shippo?"

"Yes." he wiped the tears from his eyes, "Shippo is dead Kagome. Sango, Kohaku, Kirara and...and Inuyasha as well."

"How did this happen? How did we lose?"

How could he answer that? They had won, hadn't they? Naraku was gone, the jewel...where was the jewel? Miroku brushed his fingers through Kagome's hair to calm her. He needed to know where the jewel was before another demon came along to claim it.

"Kagome, can you sense the jewel nearby? It is important that we locate it before other demons arrive." Miroku brushed the tears off of her cheeks and waited patiently for the young priestess to speak. Hopefully she knew where it was. If not, the two of them were in serious trouble. No Naraku meant the wind tunnel was gone and he wasn't sure how much strength he had left to protect her if something did attack.

"Yes." she nodded weakly and shakily rose to her feet. Miroku was right there to brace her.

She hadn't opened her eyes yet. She was too afraid too see the devastation, to see her friends lying there completely void of life, to see Inuyasha...she just couldn't handle that yet.

"Kagome?" Miroku steadied her, worrying over her strength and capability to move on her own.

"It's that way." she pointed, eyes still closed tightly. He slipped his arm around her waist and led her in the direction she had pointed.

"They're behind us now if you want to open your eyes, Kagome." Miroku said gently and clutched her tighter preparing for the possibility that she would collapse from the sight before them. Her eyes opened slowly.

All around what was once Kaede's village, there was absolutely nothing. Kagome felt thankful that they had managed to evacuate the village before the battle could get worse. They'd check on the villagers when they were done.

She knelt down and removed the completed Shikon no Tama from the ashen remains of the vile half-demon Naraku. The blackened taint the jewel had vanished as soon as Kagome's fingers enclosed around it.

"It's such a bittersweet victory." more tears fell from her azure eyes, "He won't hurt anybody anymore, yet this will haunt us for the rest of our lives. He succeeded in making us suffer even after his death. In a horrid, twisted way, Naraku was victorious over us."

He couldn't ever recall hearing her sound so broken in the few years they had traveled together. Even on the days Inuyasha had run off to be with Kikyo, Kagome had never sounded so small and fragile. How they would recover from this, he wasn't sure.

She rose slowly and turned to face the carnage left in the wake of the massive battle. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder and Kagome turned and buried her face in his chest. He held her close and whispered comforting words.

Miroku had taken a few moments put Inuyasha with the others before he and Kagome moved on to locate Kaede and the rest of the villagers.

Kagome's mind was still wandering all over. She hadn't come to terms with their friend's deaths. As Miroku led her along the path she smiled slightly, recalling how close the group had been just a few days before. They had known the final battle was just looming on the horizon. That was why they had returned to Kaede's village. They were going to have one last dinner together before they went off to confront Naraku. Shippo was supposed to stay with Kaede.

They sat around the fire in Kaede's hut and recalled some of the better moments during their journey together. Miroku and Sango had sat together holding hands and Inuyasha had made a comment on their closeness. The pair had blushed making the others in the room laugh. Kagome had snuggled closer to Inuyasha, silencing his laughter and causing a blush to spread across his cheeks too. They still hadn't openly spoke their love for one another, but they knew that they did indeed love each other.

They had been caught off guard a little later that evening when Naraku's minions attacked the village. Kagome, Shippo and Sango had helped the villagers to escape to a safer place before joining Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku lightly touched the priestess' cheek when she had begun trembling. Kagome glanced in his direction, but her eyes were unfocused. Worried, Miroku took her face in his hands, "Kagome, don't bottle it up! Please look at me!"

Kagome's focus snapped together and her eyes swelled with tears again when she looked up into Miroku's concerned eyes. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she whispered weakly.

"Don't be, Kagome." he answered, lightly pressing his lips against the side of her head, "There is no need for you to be sorry."

She pulled back and nodded. She needed to stop herself from spiraling deeper into despair. She knew her friends wouldn't want her to be sad.

They came across some of the villagers just shortly after dusk. Miroku had been carrying Kagome on his back since the young priestess had collapsed from exhaustion a mile back. Her wounds weren't too severe, but some refused to close. One of the village men took over carrying her to help Miroku.

"Are ye all that are left? Kaede knelt next to Kagome as she was set down on the ground. She immediately set to work tending to Kagome.

"Yes, Lady Kaede." Miroku nodded, "Naraku has been defeated and the jewel is in our possession."

"Have the two of ye decided on a wish yet? It would be most wise to do so quickly so the jewel will be erased from existence."

"We will, Kaede." Kagome said softly, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You just rest child. The village men will take care of everything else." Kaede gave a gentle smile.

"I will journey back with the other men. Will you be alright, Kagome?" Miroku asked quietly. If she wanted him to stay, he would without hesitation.

"Yes, I'll be alright." she nodded, "I just need to rest for a little bit is all. I'll be up and moving again soon."

He returned later that evening worn out and exhausted beyond belief. They had managed to take care of all burial preparations for their friends. The villagers had wanted to bury them then, but Miroku had asked them to wait for Kagome's sake. He knew she would want to be there as well when their friends were laid to rest.

"How is she, Lady Kaede?" Miroku sat next to the elderly priestess. Kaede gave a soft, sad sigh.

"Her heart is broken, Miroku. It'll take a lot of time and patience to heal." Kaede gazed over at the sleeping form of Kagome, "The two of ye have witnessed too much trauma on your journey. I am glad it is over."

"It is likely she'll want to return home soon. Hopefully her family can help mend her wounds." Miroku laid down near Kagome, "Thank you for taking care of her, Lady Kaede."

"Ye get some rest, Miroku."

Morning came with bright sunny skies, puffy white clouds, chirping birds and one girl who silently wished it was raining.

Kagome had woken up shortly after sunrise feeling chilly and caught herself momentarily wondering where Shippo was. She silently got up, stifling the sobs rising and hurried to the nearby river.

Once at the river she let everything go. All the anguish and pain came out in heart wrenching sobs until she couldn't take it anymore and let it all out in one loud scream.

"Kagome!" Miroku grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"No! Let go of me!" she cried out, beating against Miroku's chest with her fists. He refused to release her, "Let me go, Miroku!"

"Not until you calm down."

"Calm down? How can I, Miroku?" she tried to pull away again, "He killed all of them! He killed Shippo! Why Shippo? He was so young! It wasn't right!"

"I know, Kagome. It wasn't right." Miroku agreed. His eyes shifted away from Kagome as he released her, "Kohaku had just remembered that Sango was his sister. He killed them together. We..."

Miroku's voice trailed off as he thought of Sango. All he had wanted was to spend the rest of his life with her. They had spoke briefly about their lives after the final battle. Neither of them had planned for this outcome. How could one plan anyways?

"It's just not fair." Kagome whispered softly, staring at her reflection while she knelt next to the water, "I thought everything would be okay, that we'd all be together in the end. I wanted to...to take care of them."

"Yes, my sentiments exactly." Miroku's tears fell freely, "I wanted Sango to be happy for once. I was going to marry her."

"Inuyasha and I never talked about it."

"He loved you." Miroku stated firmly. Any fool would've been blind if they hadn't seen how much Inuyasha had fallen for her.

"I know he did. We just never expressed it." Kagome frowned, "We never talked about what could possibly happen after the battle was over. I don't think we thought of the possibility of one of us dying."

"I don't think any of us wanted to think of it."

"We have a huge responsibility on our shoulders, Miroku. We have to decide on a pure, unselfish wish. Wishing for our friend's lives would be selfish, wouldn't it?"

"Yes." Miroku let out a soft sigh, "It would be I believe. I couldn't do it anyways. I'm sure Sango is happy to be with her brother and father now."

"And Shippo and Inuyasha are with their parents and he has...great...he gets to be with her in the end anyways." Kagome gave a heavy sigh, "At least he has her, even if it is only in death."

"Let's promise to join them when we are old and gray, Kagome. They would want us to be happy in life." Miroku gave a small smile and Kagome nodded.

"What do you think about restoring Kaede's village? Their homes were complete decimated because of Naraku." Kagome removed the jewel from her pocket.

"That is a very thoughtful idea, Kagome. I think that is possibly the best wish we can make." Miroku agreed and rose to his feet. He offered his hand to Kagome and helped her to stand, "Well, Lady Kagome, we have our wish. I think it's up to you now to make it happen."

Kagome swallowed nervously and glanced down at the jewel in her hand. Kagome was worried. Neither of them knew what would happen once the wish was made. Kagome could find herself leaving Feudal Japan without the chance of ever returning. Miroku would be alone, but the wish needed to be made. It wouldn't be right of her to worry for herself when the villagers, that had taken care of her, were now homeless and their land was useless. Nothing would grow for them and they would starve.

"Miroku, just know that what ever happens, I am glad you are safe. If we get separated, I'll never forget you." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. She poured all of her heart into making the one wish, hoping that everything would be alright in the end.

Miroku's eyes watched the pink jewel in Kagome's small hands. He knew what she meant with her last words. It was possible they'd be separated too. The jewel glowed brightly before lifting out of Kagome's hands and erupting into a blast of bright, pink, warm light. Once it subsided, Kagome opened her eyes and looked over at Miroku.

"It seems you are not going anywhere, Lady Kagome."

"Not yet, monk." a woman's voice spoke calmly and both Kagome and Miroku turned towards where it had come from, both startled by the figure standing near them.

"Ah, um..." Miroku stuttered and Kagome watched with wide eyes.

"Lady Midoriko...I...how?" Kagome questioned slightly confused.

"My soul can rest now because of your wish, Lady Kagome." she spoke softly. Kagome blushed at the respect given to her from the strongest priestess ever known, "I am sorry that the two of you lost so much in the battle with Naraku. Your hearts have lost that which they desired. However, I may be able to help you in a small way."

"How so, Lady Midoriko?" Miroku spoke up, finally finding his voice.

"I'm going to allow you to decide if you want to stay near each other. However, you will have to decide whether to stay here or if you will go to Kagome's home." Midoriko replied, "But do not decide just yet. You have people waiting to thank you and you have your friends to put to rest. I will come see you in the morning."

Miroku and Kagome sat in stunned silence. Neither spoke as they left the riverside and headed back to Kaede and the villagers.

Kaede greeted them on the roadway and accompanied them back to the reconstructed village. Everything looked the same as it had right before Naraku had come and Kagome was relived to see that their wish did indeed come true. The Shikon no Tama had been wiped from existence and humans and demons could no longer be corrupted by it's power. At least one thing had gone right in the past few days.

They spent the night with Kaede and in the morning they buried their friends not to far from where Kikyo lie. Kagome was again reminded that in the end, Kikyo had gotten her way. She pushed the thought away again. No matter what, she knew that in the end, Inuyasha had loved her.

The villagers left the two and Kaede alone to say their final, more intimate farewells in peace. Kagome had taken to kneeling between Shippo and Inuyasha's graves, whispering soft prayers that all of them find happiness in their next life. She whispered her promise to see them again someday and silently pleaded not to worry for her or Miroku.

Miroku too offered his prayers for their happiness in the next life and his assurance that he and Kagome would be fine and not to worry. Midoriko's offer lingered in his mind. He had been weighing his options carefully. He had only Mushin, the old, drunken monk and Hachi the badger demon as his companions outside of the ones he had traveled with. Kagome had a family back home that would be heartbroken if she did not return. He could never ask her to stay with him in the past. It wasn't fair. Kagome was the only friend left and he was not ready to let go.

But things were different in her time. He had seen that with the odd trinkets she had brought with her. Could he survive in her time when he really knew nothing about it? It was said to be a demon free place so they wouldn't have to fight anymore. He was sure he could learn with Kagome's help. That was even if she'd let him go with her and he wasn't sure if her family would even accept him into their home.

"Are you ready to go back to Kaede's, Miroku or do you need more time?" Kagome stood next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"We need to talk, Kagome." the seriousness in his tone spooked Kagome a little, but she agreed, "Let's take a walk. Lady Kaede, we'll be along shortly."

"Ye take all the time ye need, Miroku."

He led her down the path leading to the Bone Eater's well. So many things were running through his mind, none of which he could get out into the open.

"You're thinking about what Lady Midoriko said, huh?" Kagome broke the silence and Miroku silently nodded, "It's a lot to think about. Having to decide between two homes, well...for me it is rather difficult to decide. I want to be with my family but, I...I just don't think I'm ready to part from you yet. You're all that's left of what I'm used to."

"Then it's settled." Miroku faced Kagome and sat on the edge of the well, "Can I, Kagome?"

"Huh?" she gave him a questioning glance and he grinned and shrugged.

"Can I come with you?"

"Miroku?" she looked at him and frowned, "What about your friends?"

"All I have here is Mushin and Hachi, and they're both wonderful friends but, Kagome, they'll understand." he lowered his eyes to the ground, "I'm not ready to part ways with you either, Kagome, and I could never ask you to stay here. My only choice, the most logical choice, is for me to go with you."

"Things are very different in my time, Miroku, very different." she sighed softly.

"Can I?" he looked hopeful and she gave a small laugh. The first laugh he had heard from her since before the final battle.

"I don't mind, Miroku, but we should see about saying goodbye to Mushin and Hachi first. You'll never see them again.

"Perhaps Lady Midoriko will let us go tomorrow."

"I can take you now." she appeared like it was nothing and laughed lightly when both of them jumped, "Sorry for popping up so suddenly, but I heard the monk say my name and well, here I am!"

"We've made our decision, Lady Midoriko, but I just wanted to say goodbye to a few important people." Miroku explained.

Midoriko only nodded and the area around the three of them glowed faintly and then they were swept away to the temple Miroku had lived at.

As usual, the old monk was well underway in his drinking and Hachi just lounged half asleep on the porch. They were an odd pair, but Miroku loved them none-the-less.

"Lazy as usual I see." Miroku spoke as he stepped onto the porch. Hachi jolted awake at the sound of his voice.

"Master Miroku! You're alive!" he flung himself into the young monk's arms and wailed, "They had said that nobody made it out alive after the battle with Naraku!"

"As you can see, Hachi, I'm very much alive."

"Thank heavens!" Hachi pulled back slightly, "Were you the only one?"

"If you look around, I think you'll find out."

Hachi listened to Miroku's instruction ad looked back. His eyes landing on Kagome and another woman he was unfamiliar with.

"Lady Kagome! You survived as well?"

"You sound surprised, Hachi." she replied with a frown.

"On the contrary, Lady Kagome! I am relieved!" Hachi lowered his eyes, "If it is only the two of you, then the others are..."

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Hachi." Miroku glanced back over his shoulder to check on Kagome, "It was a rough battle, Hachi. Perhaps we should sit down and I will tell you all that happened?"

All the events of the battle were recalled from Miroku's lips. Often times he'd stop to give himself and Kagome a few moments to compose themselves before he spoke again.

"I will travel to Kaede's village soon to pay my respects to them." Hachi wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sure they would like that." Kagome smiled sadly.

"I have something else to tell the both of you." Miroku looked at Hachi first, then let his eyes settle on Mushin, "I've come to say goodbye to the two of you. I'm setting off on another journey and I won't be returning this time."

"Master Miroku?" Hachi looked uncertain.

"I'm going with Kagome to her time and I won't be able to return home."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Miroku?" Mushin questioned him. Miroku nodded, "Then I will pray for you everyday, Miroku. As long as you find happiness in life. I will always be happy for you. You're no longer cursed, Miroku, go and see things from a different perspective."

"I promise I will, Mushin."

"Keep him safe and in line, Lady Kagome. I entrust this boy to you."

"I'm hardly a boy anymore, Mushin." Miroku scoffed.

"In my heart you will always be one." Mushin bowed, "I will miss you, Miroku. You have made me proud and I'm sure your father is as well."

"Thank you, Mushin." Miroku rose to his feet and hugged the old monk, "I will miss the two of you very much. Please keep yourselves safe."

"Yes, of course, Miroku." Mushin hugged Kagome quickly, "Take care, Kagome and be happy."

"I will try." Kagome answered and followed Miroku off the porch.

"Are you two ready to head back to the other village now?" Midoriko questioned them and they nodded. Much like the first time, the pair found themselves mysteriously transported back to the outskirts of Kaede's village, "Now listen to me, both of you. Take the night to say your goodbyes in the village. When you decide to leave, the well will seal the moment Kagome goes through, so that means you must go first monk. Once through you can't come back and it'll be up to you to survive."

"Thank you for all your help, Lady Midoriko." Kagome bowed.

"No, thank you, Lady Kagome, Miroku." Midoriko smiled, "I'm going on now. Please lead good lives together."

The smile Midoriko left with confused both Miroku and Kagome. It held a sense of knowing and understanding. Kagome shrugged it off.

"Let's spend tonight with Kaede." she turned and started down the path, "Are you coming, Miroku?"

"Yes." he followed along.

Tomorrow they would go. Tomorrow he'd leave his home and journey five hundred years into the future where things were vastly different. Tomorrow he and Kagome would leave all of this behind them to start anew.

* * *

A/N: Don't ask. I've had it on my brain for over a month. It's what I felt like writing, so I did. Starts off sad and stuff...will get better later on. Rating is high due to possible citrus later on...depends on if I decide to try writing something like that...anyways, I hope you like this fic idea. I'll try to update soon. Please leave a review.

A/N 2: June 25, 2007: Edited chapter and fixed spelling errors and such.


	2. A New Life, A New World

**Title: I Never Knew I Could Love You**

**Author: inuyashagirl5**

**Rating: T (Rating may go up in future chapters.)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Some Humor**

**Pairing: Kagome/Miroku**

* * *

Chapter Two: A New Life. A New World

Kagome awoke to the light patter of rain on the roof of Kaede's hut early the next morning. Today was the day she was leaving Feudal Japan behind forever and she was taking Miroku with her. She sat up and observed the hut. Kaede and Miroku were still sound asleep. She silently rose to her feet and left the hut. She wanted to take one more walk around the village to remember many of the good moments the place had presented to her.

It was quiet that morning. A few of the men in the village were up and about, but most were still in bed. Kagome enjoyed the silence as she looked over the village. She wanted to remember it exactly this way and not as it had been two days prior. The villagers would survive now. Their land was healthy and food would grow for them once again. Kagome wouldn't have to worry for them when she returned home.

She walked to her friend's graves last and knelt before them. She stayed there quietly and reflected upon more over the past couple of years she had spent here with them. She never heard when Miroku approached and held an umbrella over her head.

"You'll get sick sitting out here like this, Lady Kagome." he scolded her gently.

"Oh, Miroku! I didn't hear you approach!" she turned to face him.

"Yes, I can see that." he chuckled and knelt next to her, "How long have you been out here? You're soaked!"

"I'm alright. I've only been out here for a little bit. I've just been walking around is all."

"You worried me for a moment when I first awoke." Miroku's voice softened, "You were gone and...I felt scared."

"Miroku..."

"But once I gathered my senses I knew you probably were here and I was right." he smiled and she smiled too.

"It wasn't my intent to come here yet, but I sort of just wandered over. I guess I have been out in the rain for quite awhile though."

"We should head back for now, Kagome. I told Kaede I'd return with you. I promised we wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to her." Miroku offered his hand and helped Kagome to stand. Together they made their was back to Kaede's hut.

"Why, Kagome, you're drenched!" Kaede admonished the young priestess.

"Sorry." Kagome bowed her head, "I went for a walk and didn't think to bring an umbrella."

"Go sit by the fire child and warm yourself up."

After breakfast the trio sat down for one last talk. Kaede had many things she had to attend to that day and this was the only chance she had to have a good talk. She stared at them sadly before she spoke.

"I am very proud of the two of you. Ye went through such a terrible battle and fought with everything ye had." she grasped Miroku's right wrist and held it up, "Ye still haven't taken the beads and glove off yet?"

"No, I've been too afraid to." Miroku replied sadly, "I've had it for so long. I just..."

"Take it off, Miroku." Kagome spoke softly, "There is nothing to fear now. Naraku is gone."

"Yes, you're right, Lady Kagome." he turned away from them out of caution and removed the beads and then the glove from his formally cursed hand. He looked down at it when nothing happened, a look of relief passing over his face. Kagome hugged him shortly after and Kaede laughed. He really was free now.

"Ah, I'm afraid I must get to work now. I have many things to do today." Kaede rose to her feet and Miroku and Kagome did as well, "I wish ye both very long and healthy lives and happiness. It's what ye deserve."

"Thank you, Lady Kaede." Miroku smiled and turned slightly to the sniffling young woman next to him. Kagome lunged forward and embraced the elderly priestess tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Kaede!" Kagome cried. Kaede hugged her back.

"I will miss ye as well, Kagome." she answered and pulled back, "It's best ye get going soon. I'm sure ye will want to say goodbye to them one more time. Best to do so before the storm comes in."

"Are you ready, Lady Kagome?" Miroku put his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, but kept silent, "Then let's not delay our final meeting with them."

They parted from Kaede and head off towards their friend's graves for the final time. There was indeed a storm coming soon. The wind was beginning to pick up and the clouds on the horizon were rather dark. Kagome gave them an annoyed, angry glare. She hadn't wanted to be rushed today, but it looked like the weather was ready to kick them out of Feudal Japan.

They knelt in the same places they had the day before and prayed again. Several silent minutes passed as sat there. The wind around them slowly gaining speed with the oncoming storm.

"It's still hard to believe that they're not here anymore." Kagome's voice cracked as she spoke and tears slid down her cheeks, "But they're gone and I have to accept that...I'll never see any of them again."

"I know, Kagome, but we'll never, ever forget them." Miroku spoke gently, reaching over and gently scooping her hand into one of his own. He gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, "And we will see them again, just not for a long time. You didn't forget our promise already, Lady Kagome?"

"No, I didn't forget." his teasing tone made her smile. It was going to be rough, but he certainly was good at cheering people up. She'd have to return the favor once they were in her time. She'd have many things to teach him. Some of which she was sure she'd get some amusement out of. She almost couldn't wait to have him flip on a light switch for the first time.

"You're amused by something. I can tell by the smile spreading across your face. Lady Kagome, what are you planning?"

"You'll find out when we go home." Kagome replied, "Wow, that sounded weird."

"Yes, it did." Miroku agreed, "Are you sure your family won't mind me coming home with you?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem. We have a spare bedroom that you can stay in, though you'll have to get used to sleeping in a bed. It's very different than sleeping on the floor."

"I'm sure I can manage."

"You'll do fine, Miroku. I'll help as much as I can to get you situated there."

The roll of thunder alerted the pair to the closeness of the storm and both inwardly cursed mother nature for her interference. Miroku rose first and helped Kagome to stand.

"Listen to me, Inuyasha, Shippo, I will do everything I can to keep Kagome safe. You have no need to worry. Sango, Kohaku and Kirara, I am happy that the three of you are together again even if it is only in death. Sango, I will never, ever forget how much I love you. I can only pray that you are happy now."

"Sango, I will do everything I can to keep Miroku in line. He's in for quite a shocker when he reaches my time. I hope you, Kohaku and Kirara find peace and comfort together in the afterlife. Shippo, I will miss you very much. I know you are probably happily reunited with your family and for that I am happy. Inuyasha...I know in life we never said it, but I do love you and I always will. Please do not worry for me. I will miss you so much."

After a few moments of silence, Miroku and Kagome both turned and walked from their friend's graves and began their last walk to the old well.

A light rain greeted them at the well and they both turned to look around one last time.

"This is it, Miroku. There is no turning back once we go through."

"I'm ready."

"You have to go first, but..." Miroku lifted her into his arms, "Miroku?"

"Let's go together, Kagome. To be honest, I'm nervous about going in on my own."

"Alright, Miroku." she nodded and he sat on the edge of the well. He swung his long legs over the rim and sighed.

"It's now or never." he pushed off and descended into the dark well and was embraced by a warm, blue glow. Once it subsided, they sat together in the bottom of the well, the only difference this time was the roof over their heads. Kagome moved so Miroku could stand. They climbed out one after another and Kagome stood before the door of the well house.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked quietly. She could hear her mother and Souta outside. Miroku nodded slowly, "My family is home so you know. They're going to ask questions."

"Okay." he nodded again and swallowed nervously. Kagome opened the door to the well house and stepped out into the morning sun.

Miroku shielded his eyes from the brightness to take in the view. The grassy clearing that once surrounded the well was replaced with a rather large housing structure, a few smaller buildings and then lastly his eyes fell upon the familiar Goshinboku.

"Hey, mom! Kagome's home!" Souta yelled out and ran to greet his sister...and the guy who came out with her, "Uh, Kagome, who is he and where is Inuyasha? Didn't he come back with you?"

"Souta, don't be rude." Kagome's mother put her head on Souta's shoulder, silencing her son. She could see the sorrow etched on her daughter's face as well as the face of the young man behind her, "Kagome, what is it? What happened? Where did you get all these bruises from?"

Kagome sighed softly as tears flooded her eyes for the millionth time over the past couple of days. This was going to be hard. Souta was going to be heart broken to hear of his hero's death. Kagome shook her head and Miroku put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid, miss, that everyone else has died and Kagome and I are all that is left." Miroku spoke up for Kagome.

"Then Inuyasha..." Souta's eyes met with Kagome's.

"Yes, Inuyasha is dead." she nodded sadly.

"Oh, Kagome." her mother covered her mouth with her hand as soft sobs shook her body.

"The battle was hard, but because of Inuyasha and the others, we won." Kagome held her head high and proud.

"It still must be so painful for you, Kagome and for your friend too." her mother pulled her and Souta into a tight hug. Kagome pulled back.

"This is Miroku, mom. The monk." Kagome turned slightly to Miroku, "We were given the choice of staying together, but we either had to stay there or come here. I hope you don't mind that he came with me."

"No, of course not, Kagome. You are more than welcome to stay with us, Miroku. Kagome will you show him to his room? I'm going to take Souta out for a bit."

"Yes, of course."

"Oh, wait a minute." Kagome's mom circled Miroku once, looking him over and drawing out an adorable blush from the monk, "I'll pick him up some clothing while I'm out too."

"Aww, mom!" Souta protested, wiping the few tears from his face, "I hate shopping for clothes!"

"I'll make it up to you sweetie. I promise."

"Drive safely." Kagome waved after them and motioned for Miroku to follow her, "This is where I live. This is my home."

"Your house is so close to the sacred tree." Miroku stopped and placed his hand upon the tree, "I guess we have at least one thing to connect us back to the past. Uh...Kagome, what is that thing your mother and brother are getting into? Is it dangerous?"

"That's a car. I told you about them once awhile back. It's one of our modes of transportation in this era. I can get you books at the library if you wish to know more about them." she grabbed his hand, "Come on. Let's go inside. I'll show you to your room. You can ask me questions a little later. Maybe during lunch."

He nodded and allowed her to drag him into the her home. He smiled to himself, it was his home now too.

After kicking their shoes off in the front hallway, Kagome gave him a tour of the bottom floor of the house. She started with the living room first and made her way to the kitchen. Miroku was impressed and touched many things as he passed. He couldn't help it. He was curious about everything. She pulled him along to the stairs leading to the second floor.

"What's up there?" he asked as he poked a clear, green vase on a nearby table. The vase alone wasn't of much interest, but he loved the flowers contained in it.

"Bedrooms." Kagome started up the stairs. All except my grandfather's, which you know because I showed you a few minutes ago. Gramps is too old to be walking up these stairs. This is the bathroom. I'll explain it more later...unless you need to go now."

"I don't."

"Okay, good. This is my room. The room next to mine is Souta's. This one on the left is yours now and the one here at the very end is mom's." she shoved open the door to his room and walked inside. She frowned a bit at the dust before opening a window and letting some air in, "If I know my mom, she'll be in here later to clean this room up for you. She's a bit of a neat freak."

"So, this room is mine?"

"Yes, this is your personal space, Miroku. You have a pretty good view of the city from this window." she turned back and put her finger on the light switch, "This switch here will turn the lights in the room on for you."

She flicked the switch on and watched in amusement when Miroku jumped at the sudden lighting. She chuckled and tried to hide her smile when Miroku gave her a semi-serious glare.

"I see you're amused."

"I couldn't help it. Sorry, Miroku."

"I'm a bit hungry, Kagome" Miroku put his hand on his stomach, "Is there something we can eat?"

"I'll order a pizza!" Kagome grinned, delighted at the thought of introducing Miroku to such a tasty food, "Leave your staff here and follow me! I'll introduce you to the television!"

"You're too excitable, Kagome." Miroku set his staff against the wall. He wasn't going to need it anymore anyways.

She led him back to the living room, snatching the telephone as she walked past it and had him sit on the couch. She handed him the little black remote.

"Press the red button and the tv will come on. The tv. is the square contraption on the shelf. Go ahead and press it. I'm sure Souta will try to turn you into a couch potato."

"Couch potato, Kagome?" he asked her and pressed the red button, "Uh..."

"I wouldn't watch that. That's for little kids." Kagome sat next to him and took the remote, "This button will change the channel. Ah, here we go. You can watch the history channel. Though...most of this stuff probably happened after your era...but at least you'll learn something important."

"You still haven't told me what a couch potato is."

"A lazy person who spends most of his time sitting on a couch watching the tv. Souta is sometimes one and gramps is at night."

"How did Inuyasha react to this?" he asked and Kagome gave a sad smile.

"The first time he tried to claw the screen. See, there was a big fire at an apartment complex downtown. Inuyasha was on his way to my school to drop my lunch off because I forgot it. He was passing the area and heard a little girl crying for help. She was at the top of the burning building and being the hero he is, Inuyasha went and saved her. That was the first baseball cap he lost. Anyways, the news broadcasted about the fire and he saw the little girl he saved wearing his hat. If you look closely at the tv. you can still see his claw marks."

"I see." Miroku said softly, "He was always big at being the hero, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded, "I wouldn't have loved him any other way."

The front door opened and closed and Miroku raised an eyebrow to Kagome at the slight mumbling coming from the hallway. Kagome gave an embarrassed smile and rose to her feet. It seemed her grandfather had come home a little agitated. She knew how to cheer him up.

"Kagome?" Miroku watched her walk away.

"It's gramps. I'll be right back." she stepped out and smiled to her grandfather as he finished taking off his shoes, "Hey, gramps!"

"Confounded girl! Don't scare me like that! I'm too old for you to be sneaking up silently like that!" he yelled and Kagome rolled her eyes, "So, you're home? How long?"

"For good." Kagome said quietly, "Things are over in the past, gramps. I won't be going back."

"There is more to it, isn't there?" he asked softly. She could never put anything past him.

"Yes, Inuyasha...he's dead." she looked away. She still hated saying it. Even if it was the truth.

"Kagome..."

"I have someone for you to meet. Actually, you always expressed an interest in wanting to meet him." Kagome motioned for him to follow her into the living room. All other things could be said later over dinner.

Miroku looked up from his seat when she returned, an old man behind her. Miroku stood quickly, despite his interest in the tv.. Kagome stood off to the side as her grandfather stepped forward, his eyes wide and a hint of excitement on his face.

"The monk?" he looked to Kagome first and then back to Miroku.

"Yes. This is Miroku. Miroku, this is my grandfather."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Gramps. It's what they all call me. Are you staying here?"

"Yes, he is. Mom is giving him the extra room." Kagome explained, "It's not a bother, is it?"

"Most certainly not!" her grandfather exclaimed, "Where is your mother?"

"She took Souta out to do some shopping." Kagome nudged Miroku closer, "Do you think you could show him around the ground, gramps? Maybe teach him a few things about this era? He's not used to many of the things here and you're the smartest person I know. I'll make dinner and have it ready when everyone comes back."

"Absolutely! I wouldn't trust his learning with you. Kami knows how much school you missed. You'd just confuse the young man." he grabbed Miroku's arm and pulled him along, "I'm the best choice for answering questions!"

Miroku gave a confused look to Kagome, but she just smiled sweetly.

"You'll be fine. I promise. He really is smart and maybe you could teach him too." she replied and Miroku gave a knowing smirk. He recalled hearing about some of her grandfather's failed attempts at trying to take down Inuyasha when he first entered her life.

"Alright, Kagome. I trust you." he smiled and followed after the old priest.

Kagome sighed when she heard the front door shut. Things had become so weird. Turning off the tv. with one hand, Kagome took the phone in the other a dialed her favorite pizza place. It was still several hours until dinner and pizza would make a great lunch. Souta wouldn't complain when he got back and neither would her mom. Besides, she had to help teach Miroku too! T.V. and pizza were good places to start in her opinion.


End file.
